Not a Normal Relationship
by jamaloo
Summary: A Lily EvansJames Potter Romance Story. She refuses to accept him, he refuses to be rejected. What the hell kind of relationship is that!
1. Not An Exception

**Not a Normal Relationship**

By: Jamaloo

Disclaimer: Of _course_ I own it. And London. And the word 'snarky.'. And.. is dragged off by police

Okay, so I don't own it. Beanies.

A/N: This is probably going to be the only story I'll ever write on fan fiction. I'm more of a reviewer myself. I tend to stick to RP, it's easier. So forgive me if this stinks. All for IssaLee my favorite author on fan fiction. Much lorfles.

"You're such an asshole, Potter."

"Yes, but I'm a handsome, witty, charming asshole, Evans."

"Assholes can't be charming or witty, you idiot."

"Well then, I'm the exception, aren't I?"

"Not really, no. Now leave me alone—hey, _stop that!"_ A stream of red sparks flew out of Lily Evans' wand and attacked a raven haired boy who had snaked an arm around her waist.

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelped, clutching his arm and staring in horror at the large welts that had appeared along it.

Lily smirked in satisfaction and, humming serenely, stalked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving an amazed (if injured) James Potter in her wake.

"Well, honestly, James, you _did_ act like a git back there. I would have done the same, you know," Remus Lupin said to a peeved James Potter.

"But did Jamesiepoo here make a move on you, Remus? Hey James—you aren't gay now, are you?" Sirius grinned wickedly at his two best friends.

"Hell no Padfoot! You dolt…." James scowled at his friend while absently twirling his wand like a baton.

Sensing his friend's emotions, Remus smiled crookedly and patted him on the back.

"You just need to be nice, James. Don't act like you do around most girls…Lily isn't one of your groupies," he said calmly.

"I've noticed," James replied grimly.

A/N: I know it's short, so sue me. Hahaha.. Sue. Mary Sue. Hahah? I'll write another chapter later today. Right now my hands are a bit numb.

Damn heating bills.

Please review, tell me what you think. If I don't 'get two reviews I won't continue. )


	2. Walking

Not A Normal Relationship: Chapter 2 "Walking to Transfiguration" 

By: Jamaloo

A/N: I actually got a review! shiny _So _rad.

Disclaimer: Me no own-o.

……………………………………………………………

"……and that concludes our lesson for today. Homework: write 5 inches on the properties of Alihotsy and the dangers of it. Next Class or else!" Professor Sprout called out to the students as they rushed out of her classroom.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, come here please," she added in a tired tone. Lily whispered something to another girl who nodded and walked out of the classroom with the rest of the students. James shrugged and ran his hand through his wild hair and walked over to the dirt covered teacher expectantly.

"Now, you both know why you're here," the teacher began, looking to both James and Lily in turn. They nodded and frowned.

"Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you would not pester Ms. Evans in my classroom—or in any class where a teacher is currently educating, for that matter. You are both superb students," she smiled only slightly as they both smiled fleetingly, "but you must concentrate on your studies. The NEWTS are coming up and there is no time for hexing each other when you could be learning. This is your last warning. Please listen to it."

Lily nodded and glared at James, who smiled his champion smile in return. Professor Sprout sighed and dismissed them.

The moment they left the classroom Lily walked in front of James and began to walk at a quick pace, leaving James behind. He rushed to catch up with her and put his hands in his pockets.

"What's your next class, Evans?" he asked conversationally, although they both very well knew what her next class was--Transfiguration, of course.

"Transfiguration, Potter." Lily admitted to him in a tired tone. She knew where this was going.

"Since you're _terrible_ at Transfiguration," he dodged a smack on his head, and grinned, "Would you like to be my partner for today? McGonagall is teaching how to transfigure pins into a full and complete set of books. Dunno which, though," he added.

"Ehh…. I've got Tris to help me," she replied slowly and deliberately. She watched his face fall for a moment and then his cheerful demeanor take over again.

"Aw, you and I _both_ know she stinks at Transfiguration just as much as you do, Lily," he said, not noticing he spoke her name out loud. She stopped for a moment in surprise and then continued walking.

"You said my name, Potter," she said shortly. _He said it. _

He didn't stop walking, but he did look at her quizzically. "I did?" she nodded. He shrugged and opened the large door and allowed her to enter first, admiring her curves.

If she noticed this, she didn't acknowledge this—she was to busy thinking about next class.

"What d'you say then?" he asked her, smiling his charming smile and winking at her roguishly.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked to the boy from the corner of her eyes.

"This isn't a date, Potter," she told him.

"Of course not, Lily," he replied airily, smiling.

"Don't call me that, Potter," she said firmly to him. As far as she was concerned, he was still a conceited playboy. Just a playboy….

But he was still better than her at Transfiguration. She might…learn something.

_Learn something from Potter?_ She thought incredulously, but nodded in acceptance.

_He didn't act like a git today…so far. Maybe he'll behave for awhile. It won't hurt to try._

"Lead the way, then," she replied reluctantly.

His grin widened as he dared to slip an arm around her waist. To his surprise, she didn't push him away immediately.

"Come on then, Potter, and get your hands off of me or I'll kick you where it hurts," she warned him, poking his arm where she had hexed him before.

He smiled sheepishly and took his hand away from her waist, and opened the door to Transfiguration.

…………………………………………..

Well, what d'you think so far? Dreadfully sorry about the short chapters, I'll get into the good stuff later. This chapter wasn't eventful in the least, but it tells you about how James has changed—as well as Lily. More mature, you think? I hope so. He'd have to cool his head down to get Miss Red here.

Lily: DON'T CALL ME RED!

hides

Okay then.

Review, and tell me what you want for Transfiguraiton. D


End file.
